Hate That I Love You
by xForgottenxSecretx
Summary: Read to Find Out...All I'm Saying is that it's a Super Junior kind-of-story. :D
1. Author

Here's some things you might want to know:

This story is a Two-in-One... Part of the story is when they are NOT acting. And then when they start to act, it's actually in their character's point of view. If you don't understand what I'm saying, then too bad! J.K. peoples. So it's like Evangeline (1) is the one who is the actress. Evangeline (2) is the troublemaker.

Another thing is that when you are born in Korea, you are already considered as 1 year old.

Another is that when the signs ! ! The blank is what language they are speaking at that time.

* * *

**Thank You For Your Time.**

**CHAPTER ONE OUT NOW :D**


	2. Chapter One

(Note: In Korea, when you are bron you are already considered as 1 year old. But when I put their age it's going to be their REAL age. But in the story it's gonna be their KOREAN age)

(blah) Author's Note  
"blah" Talking or Quotes  
'_blah_' Thoughts or Titles  
blah Actions or How  
_**"blah"**_Songs  
**blah's point of view** their point of view

- Name: Lee, Evangeline Hanuel  
- Age: 19  
- Favorites -  
Band: Super Junior  
Subject: Music & Art  
Time: 11:11:11. AM & PM. Winter is her favorite time of the year.  
Color: Silver  
Accessory: Her bandanna  
Country: Hard to choose  
Song: Time of My Life - David Cook  
Food: Pat Bing Soo  
Member of SuJu: Kim, Kibum.

**Evangeline's (1) Point Of View:**

"You like Kim, Kibum?" The reporter asked me.  
I smiled and nodded, "Who wouldn't?" I laughed.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. So where did you come from?" She asked.  
"Well...I was born here in Seoul. But then moved to New York when I was 6. Then I moved to China when I was 10. Then moved to the Philippines when I was 14. Then moved to France when I was 16. Then I moved to Japan was I was 17. And now I am coming back here." I smiled.  
"Wow, you moved a lot. So you know all those languages?" The reporter asked.  
"Yup!" I exclaimed.  
"Amazing. So are you happy that you got a major role in the new Korean Drama, 'Hate That I Love You'?" She asked me.  
"Well...I can't wait until I find out who's the main GUY! I know that I'm playing the simple girl who gets in trouble A LOT!" I told her.  
"What's the name of your character?" She asked me.  
"We're actually naming the characters after their actor. Would you like to see the info of the character I'm playing?" I asked her.  
"Sure." She smiled. I took out a piece of paper that said:

-Name: Lee, Evangeline Hanuel  
-Age: 16  
-Birthday: October 23  
-Known As: The Troublemaker  
-Attitude: Sometimes goes too far with her childishness, and sometimes doesn't know when to stop.  
-Reason why: Parents died, and she tries to fill the void in her heart.  
-Hates: ??  
(And yet LOVES him)  
-Grade: 11th (Year: 3rd/Junior)

-Name: ??  
-Age: 17  
-Birthday: ??  
-Known As: The Prince  
-Attitude: BIG EGO  
-Reason Why: His family is ALL-TIME billionares!  
-Hates: Lee, Evangeline  
(And Yet LOVES her)  
-Grade: 11th (Year: 3rd/Junior)

"Amazing! Can't wait until the first episode!" she said to me. "You can go now."  
I bowed, "Thank you." I said to her.  
She smiled and opened the door for me.  
I thanked her and bowed once more.  
When I was out of the building my phone started to ring.

_**"And I'll taste every moment  
And live it outloud  
I know this is the time  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the tim-"  
**__  
_"Hello?" I answered.  
"Miss Evangeline?" a voice asked from another line.  
"Yes, this is her." I said.  
"Please go to the studio so that you can meet the person who is playing The Prince's part." the voice said.  
"Hey, can't you just tell me, Adam?" I asked him.  
"How'd you know it was me?! And no, it's a surprise." Adam said.  
"You're now officially a meanie-head." I said matter of factly.  
"Whatever. Now just get over here." He said.  
So I walked ALL THE WAY to the studio! It was so far!! I had to take about 15 steps!

'Yeah...it was right across the street.'

So I walked into the building and saw Adam there. He smiled at me and gestured to me to come over there.

"So...who is it?" I asked him.  
"Him." He said pointing to someone.  
I turned to who he was pointing at and saw... (A MONKEY!! JK.)  
Kim Kibum!!  
I felt like I was about to faint!

"You're...You're..." I started.  
"Kim, Kibum. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

I shook his hand.  
Yes, I can get starstruck. I mean it's KIM KIBUM !!  
"Well...it's good to meet one of my co-stars. I was actually going to a restaurant, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. So that we can get to know each other better." He said to me.  
He's talking to ME. Oh Emm Gee.  
"Um...sure." I smiled.  
He smiled back at me, and told me to just follow him. He wasn't gonna tell me where we were going.  
'Why?'  
"Because it's a surprise." He said as if reading my mind.  
'How did he know?'  
"I just do." He said happily.  
"Okay, you're scaring me. Can you read minds? Do you have a 6th sense?!" I asked him.  
He laughed. "No. I am just like that."  
"Well...you freaking me out."  
He just smiled and entered.  
We sat down at a table.  
"Did you get the summary?" He asked me.  
"No I didn't." I said. "Did you?"  
"Yeah, here it is." He told me.

--  
Summary and Cast:

Characters (Main):

-Lee, Evangeline  
-Kim, Kibum  
-Choi, Naomi  
- Park, Junsu (Leeteuk/Eeteuk)  
-Park, Abby

SUMMARY

Evangeline is a total Troublemaker. Her parents died when she was at a young age. Throughout her life she found a GREAT & BEST friend, Naomi (The Peace-Maker). She tries to keep Evangeline out of trouble, but does NOT succeed. They both got a scholarship to be able to go to Seishun Gakuen High, or better known as Seigaku High. At this school, you must have VERY high grades, or must be VERY rich. Or maybe even both. This school is known as the top school in South Korea. The Kaiser/Leader/Ruler at this school is the spoiled Kibum. Known as The Prince. Another person who tends to get on some peoples nerves, is the Leader of the Kibum Fanclub, Abby. She is absolutely obsessed with him, and she is known as The Prep. And at once when Kibum and Evangeline meet...things don't go too well. And with ALL these problems, only three words apply:

HIGH. SCHOOL. DRAMA!

"I have a roommate by that name...Naomi?" I said outloud.  
"Yes?" asked a familiar voice.  
"Oh em bee dee. Where'd you come from?!" I asked her.

"Out there." She replied cooly, pointing at the door.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me you were even auditioning?! Why didn't you tell me you got th-" I started.

"It was SUPPOSED to be a surprise. But SOMEBODY messed it up!" She said, glaring at Kibum.

He just put his hands up in his defence.

"Hey, to get everybody's attention. When are we filming?" I asked them.

They looked at me in bewilderment.

"You don't know?" Naomi asked me.

"No, I don't. So when?!" I asked, getting impatient.

"We're going to practice right after we eat." Kibum told me.

"Oh...Then let's hurry up!" I said, practically stuffing the food in my mouth.

We got to the studio, and saw that our co-stars were already there.  
I didn't meet Abby yet, so we walked up to her.

'It wasn't that hard to tell it was her. She was wearing a bunch of pink and frilly stuff.'

"Anneyoung Haseyo, my name is Lee, Evangeline." I said to her holding out my hand.  
"The name's Choi, Naomi. Nice to meet you." Naomi said also holding out her hand.  
"Whatev!" She said looking back at the mirror. "Gasp Someone messed up my make-up! Like...I work...like...so hard!"  
Naomi and I looked at each other, then slowly backed away.

"Not the best person you would want to meet?" Kibum asked us.  
"Yeah..." Naomi said.  
I just shuddered.  
"That's how I feel." He told us.

"Okay! Places people, and don't forget! Big Fans! Big Fans!" The director said.

-!!-

**Evangeline's (2) Point of View:**  
_  
'I can't believe I got into that PREP SCHOOL! One reason of me being a prankster was to stay OUT of that school! ARGH! Thank God that Naomi's going to suffer with me too!' _I thought.

"Too bad it wasn't our choice to choose whether or not to go to Seigaku." Naomi said sighing.  
"I know right?! I mean come on! We're already 16!" I screamed.  
"You know what, to get our minds off of this. Let's go to the Carnival. I heard they had a Gravitron." She told me.  
I bolted up and practically ran out the door. "Come on slow poke!" I yelled.  
"Hopefully this won't end the way it did last time." Naomi said to herself.  
"IT WON'T!" I replied back to her.  
We walked to the Carnival and saw everything there.

! English !

"You know what, let's get some shaved ice. I heard that these are the best in town!" Naomi told me.  
"Why do they call them SHAVED ice?" I asked her. "They shave?"  
"No, it's just ice that's crushed." She told me. "With delicious flavoring."

! Korean/Hangul !

"Can I have blueberry?" I asked the man who was serving it.  
"Of course." He smiled.

"I'll have strawberry." Naomi said.  
"Okay, here you go." He gave us both of them. "On the house."  
"Eh?! Why? How much is it?" I asked him, I hate not paying for something.  
"No, it's free." He said.  
"Then here's the tip, and if you don't take it I'm never coming back again." I said giving him money.  
He just sighed and took it.  
We just walked to the rides, and saw the most BEAUTIFUL thing in the world.

THE GRAVITRON

"It's so beautiful..." I said, practically tearing up.  
"Okay, so let's get on!" Naomi said, getting pumped up.  
We got on, and I did my usual tricks,

Sliding up, Sliding Down, Going upside down, Going Sideways, and Screaming.

Yes, my usual tricks.

What I usually do after the ride stopped, I start to annoy the person who turns it on.  
Since this ride gets you really dizzy, I start to annoy him by sounding like a drunk.  
I didn't get to finish cause Naomi dragged me out.

We got out of the ride, and we both looked like we were going to throw up.

"That. Was. Awesome." Naomi said.  
"I'm dizzy." I said almost falling down.  
"To calm us down, let's go on the Waveswinger." Naomi suggested dragging me over to the ride.

I sighed happily as the wind came and blew in my face.

My stomach finally settled and we went to go on the Giant Slide.

You get to sit on this sack thingy, and then you slide down.

"WHEE!!" Naomi and I screamed in unison as we slid down.

We returned the sacks, and then Naomi said,

"Now what?"

"Can we go on the Gravitron again?" I asked.

"No, let's go try all the other rides we didn't go on before." She told me.

"But...The GRAVITRON!" I whined. "It needs me!!"

"It can wait!" She told me as she dragged me.

"You've been dragging me a lot lately." I pointed out.

"It's a habit I've grown into." She told me.

"Yes, yes it is." I said.

"Let's go on the Super Bolt." She said.

We walked over to the ride, and waited in line 'till it was our turn.

We sat down in the car, and waited for the ride to start.

In this ride, it's like a mini Roller Coaster. It goes around, and up and down.

Boring, right?

Yep, I know.

"That wasn't as nice as I thought it would be." Naomi said.

I looked for a ride that might be fun.

Oooh, the Zipper. Don't ask why it has a stupid name.

I looked at the Himalaya...what the heck? It's the same as the Super Bolt, except it's brighter.

Man, that really is STUPID!

"Attention...Carnival is going to be closing in 2 hours." said a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Oh Em Bee Dee! It's the Great Voice of the Sky!" I said out-of-randomness.

"MOMMY! THE GREAT VOICE IS GONNA EAT US!!" yelled a little kid.

Suddenly a bunch of little kids started to run around crazily.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to end like it did last time." Naomi said to me.

"Eh, you never promised." I said happily.

"Let's go before we get caught again." Naomi sighed.

"Oh, how's my favorite police officer, Mr.Orlando?!" I yelled, as one of the police officers came up to me.

"I should've known. You do this too many times, do we need to take you downtown again?" He sighed.

I bowed and smiled cheesily, "Hopefully not."

He just sighed again, and told me to just leave the scene.

"See, you're a HUGE TROUBLEMAKER! All the police officers know you!" Naomi told me, shaking her head.

"I know, it's my calling." I said to her.

We walked into my parents's old house, and prepared something to eat.

We ate our dinner, and got ready for tomorrow.

Our First Day of Seigaku High.

_'This sucks.'_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How will things go?**

**Find out in Chapter Two!!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Evangeline (1)'s Point of View**"That was great everybody! Big fans, big fans!" The director said happily.

"Okay, he is now officially scary." I said, laughing.

"Oh, haha, so are you busy for today?" Kibum asked me.

I looked for Naomi but she wasn't there. Huh. Ditcher.

"Oh, um, no." I said.

"Well, do you wanna go catch a movie or something? Cause I have a lot of time on my hands." He told me.

"Ohkay...Sure!" I said happily. "What movie?"

"That's what I need to find out." He laughed. He took out his laptop.

"Oh, here how about The Spiderwick Chronicles. Sorry, I love kid movies. Oh wait, it's in english." I said.

"You don't know english?" He asked me.

"Oh, I do. But do you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I used to live in the states." He smiled. "So let's go!" He turned off his laptop and we were off to the movies.

"I wonder where Naomi is." I said as we went into the movie theater.

"Behind you." A voice said behind me.

I jumped a little. "I hate you." I said to her.

"No, you don't. You know you can't hate me." She said to me.

"Why are you always right?" I laughed.

"'Cause I'm awesome like that!" She replied.

"Hey, who you with?" I asked her.

"Junsu-Oppa." She said to me.

"Eeteuk-Oppa?!" I asked.

"Yes? I don't think we met." Eeteuk said coming up to us. "Naomi and I were just gonna watch The Spiderwick Chronicles. I had a feeling somebody I knew was going to watch it."

"Okay, what's up with the hot guys with the feelings?! Kibum-Oppa practically has a 6th sense, and now Eeteuk-Oppa does too?!" I asked. "The world's gone mad." I said.

They all just laughed.

"Wait, how is Eeteuk-Oppa allowed to watch the movie? It's in english." I said to him.

"Well, it said that it had Hangul subtitles in the movie." He told me.

"Oh." I said, then we entered the movie house.

When the movie ended it was already 10:00 PM. I went home, and wanted to get some rest. But for some reason I can't sleep until 11:11:12. I have to make a wish. It's freaky, really.

When it got to 11:11:11. I made a wish:

_'Please let things between Kibum-Oppa and I go well.'_ I thought as I began to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, and got ready. Today is our second day of filming. Here we go.**Evangeline (2)'s Point Of View**_'Hello. My name is Park, Evangeline Hanuel._ I wrote down on a piece of paper.

Today is my first day of Seigaku High.

And I am writing my will.'

Noami looked over my shoulder to see what I was writing. Then she hit my head.

"We aren't gonna die." She told me.

"Well...I am! PREPS! **PREPS!** Do you think that **I** can handle that?!" I said.

"...If you try?" She said to me. "C'mon the bus is here."

I saw the bus in front of me. You're KIDDING me.

Dude, how the heck can they give Naomi and I a FULL scholarship if our morning ride to school is in a...

...LIMO-BUS?!

Dude, this is so...AWESOME!!

We stepped inside and...I just stared.

Noami seemed to be waiting for me to get back to my regular self.

"Come on!" She whispered, dragging me to the seat.

"Psh. New kids." mumbled the bus driver.

"Hmph. Even **he's** wearing a tuxedo. And he's just a bus driver." I whispered to Naomi.

"Just go with the flow." She said to me.

I looked around and didn't see anybody.

I guess we were the first stop.

Then I saw two boys come onto the bus, and it seemed that a bunch of girls wanted to get on too, but the doors closed early.

I looked back and saw another limo-bus picking up all the girls.

One of the boys came up to us and cleared his throat.

"What." I said sounding more like a statement than a question.

"You're in our seats. And apparently in **OUR** bus." said the one who cleared his throat.

"Wow...apparently. That's a big word for you." I said to him slowly.

He looked like he was going to eat my eyes out.

"Hey! No arguing! Kibum sit down! Eeteuk you too! Your parents were the ones who told me to get them! Since they're new!" The bus driver said looking in the mirror.

When the two guys weren't looking, I stuck my tounge out at them.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." The one that didn't talk yet, said to us, bowing slightly.

"Pfft. Don't apologize, Hyung." The annoyed one said.

"Trying to be polite. I'm Park, Junsu, but please call me Eeteuk." The kind one said holding out his hand.

Naomi shook it first, "I'm Choi, Naomi."

I shook his hand next, "I'm Lee, Evangeline. And _he_ better keep his temper down." I said referring to the other guy.

The guy I was referring to glared at me.

"Introduce yourself." Eeteuk said to the other guy.

"I'm Kim, Kibum." He mumbled.

"...Eeteuk, how old are you?" I asked him.

"17. July 1st." He told me.

"Sorry, I didn't call you Oppa the first time. You looked younger." I said sheepishly.

He just smiled at us.

"May I ask how old you are? Or is it too impolite?" He asked.

"I'm proud of my age! I'm 16. October 23." I said happily.

"I'm 16 too. September 1." Naomi said to him politely.

"How'd you get stuck with him?" I asked Eeteuk, talking about Kibum.

"My parents and his parents are VERY close friends." He explained to us.

"Oppa, when are we arriving?" Naomi asked him.

"We're here." He said pointing to a building behind me and Naomi.

"Noami, how are we getting home?" I asked her.

"I guess...I don't know." She replied.

"Evangeline, why do you call her by her name, instead of calling her 'Unnie'?" Eeteuk asked.

"Well, we're so close, that we knew each other ever since we were in America for a tournament. And in America there is no 'Unnie' or 'Oppa'." I said to him. "I guess we got used to it."

"Yeah, like I got used to her talking a lot." Naomi said simply.

I glared at her.

"Peace not War." She replied to me.

! English !

"Oh I'll show you PEACE!" I yelled at her.

She started to run into the building.

I ran after her.

"You're lucky I don't have my Cake Balloons!!" I yelled after her.

Y'see, Cake Balloons are balloons filled with Cake Batter. Don't ask. I was a little kid when I made them up. I had no water.

The kids around us stared at us weirdly.

Was it because we were talking a different language or was it because we're running in the halls?

! Korean/Hangul !

"New Kids." A bunch of kids said in unison.

Then we heard a bunch of "Oh's".

"Miss Lee, Evangeline and Miss Choi, Naomi. Please report to the office." said a voice.

We stopped in our tracks, or at least I tried to.

Naomi turned to the side, and started walking towards it. And I saw why, it was the office.

We walked into there, and saw a bunch of men and women in business clothes.

Freaky...

The person at the desk said to us,

"Your uniforms are in your lockers, you are to change into them in less than 26 minutes and 37 seconds." They said, as if they were robots.

"Here are your locker combinations, and locker numbers. And here are your schedules."

We went to our lockers, and I saw that...well...the lockers were different, and that our school uniforms were grayish, but Eeteuk's and Kibum's were white.

Ah, well. Gray-ish's better anyways."Did you notice that Eeteuk-Oppa and Kibum-Oppa have a different kind of uniform?" Naomi asked me.

"Yeah, I did. And how did you know that Kibum is older than us?" I asked her.

"It's a feeling." She said.

I just said, "Okay."

"Hey, let's look at each other's schedules." Naomi said to me.

"Whoa..." Naomi and I said in unison. "We have the EXACT same schedule!"

"Awesomeness! Oh, darn it. We have to choose our electives by tomorrow." I said.

"Well...what are there?" She asked me.

I flipped to the next page and saw some electives:

Drama (Theater Arts)  
Art  
Band  
Chorus  
Orchestra  
Creative Writing  
Fencing  
Dance  
Tennis  
Swimming  
Soccer  
Badminton

"Hmm...If I want something easy. Tennis, Dance, Fencing, Chorus, and/or Orchestra are my choices." I said.

"I found out here that you can only choose 3." Noami told me.

"Darn it..." I mumbled.

"There are clubs for these." She told me.

"Oh, that's great. But I want to go home as soon as I can, after all this." I told her.

"Well...we better go to class now. " She said, looking at her schedule.

We walked off to our first class.

"Wow, that was easy." I said.

"Some of the people here are so stupid, but the whole reason they're here is 'cause they're rich." Naomi said.

"Well. Sucks for us, eh?" I said.

We then went and finished the rest of the classes.

The bell rang, and everybody went out of the classroom.

We were just walking when I heard something, I turned my head, but I kept on walking, and I bumped into someone.

"Like...watch where you're going!" said a SUPER preppy voice.

_'This is why I __**HATE**__ this school.'__**  
**_  
"Hello! Like, say sorry!" said the person getting up.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah, you don't mess with Abby!" said a bunch of girls behind her.

They started to walk by and each of them bumped into my shoulder.

"I hate them." I said happily to Naomi.

Naomi just sighed, "I thought I died. It's like going to hell...**o**! How was your day, Oppa?"

I turned and saw Eeteuk-Oppa there.

"Fine, thank you for asking, how about you?" He asked us.

"Sucked." I said, doing a thumbs-down.

"Ditto." Naomi replied.

"Hey, are you girls going anywhere today?" He asked us as we walked out of school.

"No, I don't think so..." Naomi said.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner at my house. It's a thanks for treating Kibum and I like we were just regular people. And not princes." Eeteuk told us.

"What? I **AM** The Prince." Kibum said coming up to us. "And EVERYBODY knows that. All the girls swoon when I walk by them, and the boys bask in my presence." He said proudly.

"Pfft! Why the heck would they do that?! I mean you are just...UGH!" I said to him.

"See, I am indescribable." He said a little bit too proud.

"Oh, let's see. Annoying, probably stubborn, egotistic, arrogant, hard-headed, and...need I to go on?" I said.

Kibum just glared at me as we entered the limo-bus.

"Where are we stopping first?" The bus driver asked us.

"We're all being dropped off at my house." Eeteuk told him.

The bus driver looked surprised but just drove.

"Is your house big?" I asked.

"Most likely, since your home is probably small and cramped, I feel bad for your parents who have to live with you." Kibum said to me.

I looked down and felt my eyes tearing up, nobody and I mean **NOBODY** has ever talked about my parents since the accident.

I turned away from all of them.

"Oh, good job!" Naomi hissed at Kibum. "Go and remind her about her parents!"

See, even though Naomi can be a Peace-Maker, she takes care of me like an older sister. She's very protective of me.

The two boys looked really confused.

"You c-c-can tell them." I said to her, trying to make my voice not sound so cracky.

Naomi took a deep breath and sighed, "Y'see, Evangeline lived with her parents until she was 10 years old. That's when her parents went on a plane for a trip they were taking to the Amazon. Something went wrong with the plane. It landed somewhere in the rainforest. There were no survivors."

Eeteuk looked at me with eyes full of sympathy, and Kibum just turned away.

"Well. That's the past, let's stick with the present. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. And today? Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present." I said.

Naomi and Eeteuk just smiled at me.

"Oh, and don't worry about the world ending today. It's already a tomorrow in Australia." I said.

Eeteuk looked at me as if I was crazy. And Naomi looked like as if she was expecting that.

"We're here." The bus driver said, opening the door for us.

I looked out and saw a BEAUTIFUL house."It's amazing." Naomi said staring at it.

"Yeah..." Eeteuk told us.

"Wow." I said, not finding anymore words to say.

We walked inside and saw an AWESOME television.

_'Yup, always, the first things I notice are the electronics.'_

"This is a REALLY nice house." Naomi commented.

"Thank you, my parents and I like things clean around here." Eeteuk said to her.

"Unlike Kibum, most likely." I said.

"Hey! I'm older than you! August 21!" He yelled at me. "I'm your Oppa."

I just stuck my tounge out at him. "Like I care!"

He rolled his eyes and he entered a different room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Naomi and Eeteuk.

"You." They said in unison.

"Whatever." I said. "So, what time is dinner?"

"Well. Since it's only 4... probably at 6 or 6:30." Eeteuk said. "We have a swimming pool in the back if you want to swim."

"Uh, we don't have our bathing suits." Naomi said.

"Hmm, I can ask my mom if you can borrow some." He suggested.

"...'mmk. Only if she says yes." I said.

Eeteuk walked off to a different room, and Naomi and I were stuck in the living room.

He and Kibum came back soon.

"Well, my mom said you can go and pick out some. The room is second door on the left." Eeteuk told us.

"Thank you." Naomi and I said together, as we bowed.

We knocked on the door, and a kind-face woman opened the door.

"Oh you must be Naomi and Evangeline." She said, smiling.

We just nodded.

"Here are some bathing suits you can borrow." She said opening the closet.

Naomi and I looked at all of them and found something decent. I found a black bathing suit. One piece. I hate two pieces.  
**  
**And Noami found a dark blue bathing suit.

"Well. Thank you." Naomi and I bowed as we took some towels.

Eeteuk-Oppa was waiting for us. "It's in the back."

"The back of where?" I asked him.

"The house." Eeteuk told us.

If I was drinking something I would've spit it out.

Naomi was as wide-eyed as me.

We went to a huge room, and saw a VERY LARGE pool.

"It's.Large.Big.Huge.Superlarge.Superbig.Superhuge." Was all that I could say.

"Race ya." Naomi yelled at me. But she already started running to the pool.

"NO FAIR!" I screamed back at her. Trying to catch up, but since we weren't paying attention we fell into the pool.

"COLD!" I yelled, right when I got back to the surface. I didn't see Noami anywhere.

"Naomi?" I called out. "NAOMI?"

I felt a tug at my ankle, and before I knew it I was underwater, again.

We both swam to the surface.

"-cough- You could've killed me!" I yelled at her.

"Then I would be doing the world a huge favor." She said jokingly.

! English !

"You suck. DUCK YOU TO SHELL!" I screamed at her, splashing some water at her face.

She splashed back, and we ended up having a splash war.

"I CALL GOING ON THE SLIDE FIRST!" I yelled going towards the slide. I slid down and I tried to stop at the end and jump. But it was too slippery.

Naomi laughed at me.

I glared at her through the water.

! Hangul/Korean !

"It's time to eat." One of the maids or workers or whatever said to us.

"But we just got in." I said frowning.

"No whining. Get up and let's eat." Naomi told me.

We got up and changed into our clothes and dried our hair.

"So...what's for dinner?" Naomi asked as we came into the room where we were going to eat.

"You may look through your menu, and order what you want." said the cook.

My eyes grew bigger when I saw the menu.

Well, we ordered the food, we talked, Kibum and I fought, and we went home.

Not much, eh?

I just wanted to get home, I was really tired.

So Naomi and I got home because of the bus, and then we went to sleep.

_'Man, that was a weird day...'_ I thought before falling asleep.


End file.
